


Well, What's the worst that can happen?

by Lindy_Moonfall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Sub/Sub, maybe frostiron later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Moonfall/pseuds/Lindy_Moonfall
Summary: Adeena Green is an avenger, a sub pretending to be a dom. That worked until she met Wanda Maximoff, a sub, and fell in love. She will try to make it work even though it's supposed to be impossible for two subs to be mates. Supposed to.....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction so be nice. I don't know when I have time to upload but it won't be regularly, unfortunately. since I don't know what will happen in the endgame, I just made everyone who died in infinity war come back to life plus Pietro Maximoff. I hope you enjoy this!

Adeena Green was fine. She lived in the Avengers tower with the other Avengers after being recruited by Fury because of how she helped during the battle of New York, it had happened just a couple of weeks after she moved to New York from Brighton. She had her sword and the ability to control fire. She often wore a sleeveless tight crop top, black pants and high-heeled boots. She always had her hair in a high ponytail in battle. And on top of that, she wore dark make-up and red lipstick. This look was to hide the fact that she was a sub. When she moved into Avengers tower the first thing she did was to go to Tony.

“Hi! Tony… I don’t want to be any trouble but I need a favour.” I had gone down to his workshop where I knew he could talk in private.

“Of course, what can I do?”

“I need you to change my records, ID, everything, so everyone thinks I’m a dom.”

“Adeene… I don’t think I can do that.”

“I know your secret Tony.” he looked surprised. “I know you’re not a dom like the other Avengers, that you changed your records as well. I need you to do the same for me.”

So he did. I did it because I knew people would take advantage of it years later, The number Avengers was higher and I met Wanda. She was beautiful but she was a sub. We couldn't be together. But then again, everyone thought I was a dom… We became great friends but after she turned to dust after the snap I didn’t know what to do, but we defeated Thanos and I got her back. That’s when I swore I was going to do something about it. Even if the odds were anything but in my favour.


	2. Von Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start writing from Adeena's point of view like at the end of the prologue. It will be longer chapters in the future!

My plan failed early on. Even if Thanos was stopped, there was still villains out there and of course, the night I was planning to tell Wanda, we were called out for a mission and of course, I got kidnapped by Victor Von fucking Doom. We fought against him but a doom bot knocked me out and then I woke up in some sort of warehouse in a cage. Fuck. But I was fine. Just fine. Von Doom stood outside with my sword in his filthy little hands. Of course, he had taken it. I stood up, grabbed the bars and gave him a death stare.  
“Let me go,” I said calm but steel in my voice that implied I would murder him.

“No.” I hadn’t expected anything else.

“What do you want?”

“Honestly? Nothing. I just did this to get to Stark.”

“Tony? Why?” Why would this be a way to get Tony? 

“I hate him, of course.” Obviously.

“No, I know that. But why use me?”

“Well, he cares about you, and I couldn't kidnap Loki.”

“Why would you kidnap Loki?” I was getting confused.

“Are you that oblivious?”

“Yes.” I did tend to be that.

“Tony likes you like his… kid or something. And everybody knows about him and Loki.”

“Everbody?”

“Well, no I just noticed Loki looking at Stark the whole battle, making sure he wasn’t hit by the bots.” I just gave him another death glare. I was so going to talk to Loki. He would probably stab me but whatever.

“Could make you burn.”

“Yeah but then you will never find the key.”

“I think Iron Man can blast these things.”

“Yeah, but how do you know he will find you?” I conjured fire in my hand.

“I’ll take my chances.”

“No, you won’t.” He had a point. “But I could use your powers though.” What? “Imagine it. A former avenger fighting with me.”  
“Never going to happen, shithead.”

“It was worth a try.” He said and walked away. 

“Hey! Get back here! You can just leave!” But he had. I waited there for hours. That’s when I started crying. I missed Wanda. I thought about the night before…

*flashback*

“Adeena! Are you awake?” I woke up and saw Wanda by my bed.  
“Yeah,” I said stretching on my bed. “What’s up?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Wanna go down to the kitchen and grab a snack?”  
“Sounds great.” We went down to the kitchen, and made noodle soup and microwaved some of the chicken from earlier. Then we went to the living room.  
“Should we watch a movie?”  
“Sure, which one?”  
“Disney?” She nodded. “You’ve seen Aladdin?”  
“Yes, but I can watch it again.”  
“Okay.” I put on the movie and we ate. The rest of the Avengers found us the next morning curled up on the sofa in blankets, me leaning against the side of the sofa and Wanda leaning against me.

*End Flashback*

BANG

I was woken from my thoughts when I heard the door being smashed in. And there was the Iron Man suit.  
“Tony…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! <3


	3. Back At The Tower

Tony had found me and I was finally home in the tower. I had told Tony what Von Doom had said even though I did leave out the part about him and Loki. I wanted to ask Loki first. I got my chance when I was in the kitchen, looking for eggs and shrimp to make a sandwich. Loki came to grab a coffee and there was nobody else there.

“So...Loki?”

“...Yes?” 

“You’re a dom.”

“Yes.”

 

“When Von Doom kidnapped me he said something…”

“Continue.”

“He said that you and Tony were… you know…”

“Yes. Is it so obvious even he can see it..?”

“He said he knew cause you never took your eyes off him during the battle.”

“Oh.”

“You know, two doms being together… Might be hard for people to understand but I’m sure when they-”

“I know he is a sub. And I know you are too.” What?

“How… Did he tell you?”

“No, he didn’t tell me your secret. I just knew it. Just like I knew Tony was a sub.”

“Okay. I’m happy for you!”

“But you like the witch… And she’s a sub…”

“Yeah.” I breathed and gave him a sad smile. 

“You’ll figure it out.” Then he left.

 

The next evening I, Peter, Wanda, Pietro and Shuri, (Who had come all the way from Wakanda) had a movie night. Peter was a sub and Shuri and Pietro were doms. We were watching all the Jurassic Park movies and had a really good time. When we were done it was late so we went to bed. I and Wanda both went to my bedroom, laying in my bed talking since we weren't really tired. We talked for hours before she said what I had feared she would. 

“You know… I really like you Adeena…”

“I like you too…”

“As more than a friend.” She looked me in the eyes. 

“Me too.”

“So…?”

“Wanda, I would love to ask you out, but there is something I need to tell you first…”

“What is it?” She looked at me like she couldn't imagine anything that I could say that would make her change her mind.

“A mate is between a dom and a sub… Everybody knows me as a dom but the truth is… I have been lying to you.” I was looking down, not wanting to see the disappointment that I knew would be in her eyes. “I’m a sub… I wanted the world to think I was a dom so that villains couldn't use it against me. I’m a sub…” There was silence.

“Why didn’t you say anything…?”

“I didn’t know how…”

“Well…”

“We can work this out, Wanda.” I looked up at her. She didn’t look disappointed just… helpless.

“How!?” She raised her voice, just a little, but she wasn’t angry. “We feel like mates but we’re both subs so that’s impossible! It would also be unacceptable by the others.”

“You know what… Let’s sleep, and discuss this tomorrow. You need time alone to sort out your thoughts and so do I. Okay?”

“Yeah…” 

“I’m gonna go out for a little bit of fresh air. Good night.”

“Good night.”

I walked away. Out. But I wasn’t really just having fresh air. I took my bag with my phone, wallet and other necessities. Then I left The Avengers Tower and I did not plan of coming back. Wanda should meet a dom, I’m just making her life complicated. I walked away and did not look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments! <3


	4. The God Of Mischief

I went into the old apartment that I still owned. I had never thought of selling it, wanting to keep it in case of emergency. I closed the door and sunk down to the floor. I would miss Wanda but… she deserved a dom… someone better than me. Didn’t change the fact though… I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them fall, feeling them running down my cheeks but even caring to try and wipe them. It hurt… My whole body ached, not knowing what else to do, I reached into my bag a fetched up the bottle of bourbon I had taken with me. I opened it and drank it, hoping that it would help numb the pain. It did until I passed out on the sofa.

I woke up on the sofa for the 5th time since I came to the apartment with a headache. Only this time, I didn’t wake up because of the sunlight but I heard a knock on the door. Suddenly I became very awake. Nobody knew of this apartment… I fetched my gun from under the table. I went to the door, gun in hand and opened.

“Do you always point a gun to the heads of your guests?” 

“Loki…” He went in and sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the table. “Yeah, make yourself at home…” I mumbled sarcastically.

“Everyone is worried about you.” 

“How did you find me?”

“Adeena, I am the universe’s most skilled sorcerer…”

 

“Debatable…”

“So I tracked you with a simple tracking spell.” He said, ignoring my comment. “Wanda misses you.”

 

“She deserves someone better than me… Someone who is a dom!”

“You have no idea how much I have been thinking about how Tony deserves someone better than me… Someone good. But then I talked to him about it and it turned out he felt the same way, that I deserved someone better than him. I still don’t think I deserve someone as good as Tony but he wants me and I stink that is what matters most isn’t it?” Wow…

“Is the God of mischief a sappy romantic?” I smiled

“Don’t let people know…” He smiled back

“Of course not.” 

“Come home?”

“Will she be mad at me?”

“Probably… But she will also be happy that you came back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I short chapter but I will try to post another chapter this week! Leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments! <3


End file.
